It is common for online users to browse the Internet, whether for the purpose of general entertainment or for the specific purpose of looking for product that the online user might be interested in purchasing. It is seen, however, that such browsing activities do not result in sales of product to a degree that might otherwise be obtained if such online users were able to quickly and seamlessly connect to a vendor of product from a webpage (or other electronic document) that is currently being viewed by such online users.